


People are becoming kinder.

by AlgurColon



Category: Story - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Coronavirus, Gen, Neighbors, Peace, Real Life, Reality, beingkind, change, kind, strangerstofriends, unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgurColon/pseuds/AlgurColon
Kudos: 1





	People are becoming kinder.

This morning, a neighbour who would ordinarily stare but never speak to us, waved and greeted us warmly. He asked us if everything was alright at home and if we needed any help. He spoke to us as though we had been friends our entire lives when we had been strangers till this very moment. What a peculiar time we live in -- unearthing peace and unity upon devastation.


End file.
